the_lyric_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Thyle Lenora
Thyle Lenora (Meaning 'New Home' in Elvish) is a port city in Elfstralia. It was the first settlement founded on the mainland, and any goods or people coming to the continent must pass through it. History Thyle Lenora was founded by the Elven nation as their first foray into their new homeland. Mages from the college raised the sea bed to create a series of docks, as well as raising stone buildings to act as the city hall, customs office and bank. They also sited the well - a water rune from the mountains of their old continent, transported with ancient magics. The mages and a large part of the elven leadership then moved further inland to found the capital, Imlin. With the stone municipal buildings as a starting point, the town began to swell with refugees from the continent. At the beginning, the Mayor tried to house all of the refugees properly - initially in the town hall but then encouraging them to build their own wooden buildings. But the surprising shortage of wood in the new land combined with the sheer numbers of refugees meant that tent cities sprung up almost overnight. With them came crime, as those with nothing stole from those who had even less. There were a number of trials, and around 50 executions, before this initial crime wave subsided. But Thyle Lenora had already gained a reputation as a rough place, the sort of place a person would have to watch his coin purse in - a reputation that it never seemed able to shake. Modern Day - Founding Year In character, Thyle Lenora now is still rough and ready, mostly still consisting of tents and temporary buildings. The main seats of government are in the mage-raised sandstone buildings, and everything else clusters around them. There are markets, particularly for fish and wood, as well as any new and exotic items from the continent. While the military try to make Thyle Lenora welcoming for newcomers, it’s easy for newly landed elves to get cheated or even robbed by the less scrupulous members of the town. A thriving thieving community lurks in the shadows, and important people are never far from their bodyguards. At the edge of town are the refugee camps. Initially thrown up to house all the elves arriving daily, these tents are filled with newcomers who recuperate here before heading either into Thyle Lenora proper or down south to Imlin or Isallion. Again, the military does their best to keep order, but numbers are low and crime is rife among people who have so little. Thyle Lenora is also home to the main guild of the Halfpenny Halflings, who have a stone building near the docks through which they run both a bank and a tax office. Key Locations Docks The docks themselves are constructed partially from raised sea rock and partially from fresh wood. There are 4 main docks that jut into the sea, with smaller areas created in-between for smaller ships. The water is deep, allowing even deep-keeled ocean ships to dock safely. The docks are watched over by the harbourmaster, Derek Halfpenny, and his rough and tumble band of enforcers, stevedores and thugs. Made up mainly of halflings and humans, with a few elves thrown in, any ships that dock have to be personally inspected by Derek or one of his underlings. There are charges for everything – the mooring itself is just the start. Derek knows the big ships can’t go anywhere else, so his fees are just short of extortionate. Sharks and other carnivorous marine life lurk underneath the jetties, feeding off the detritus of the ships and the leavings from the fishing market. Harbour Master's Office Located on the western edge of the docks, the harbourmaster’s office is Derek’s stronghold. One of the only wooden buildings in Thyle Lenora, Derek had it constructed himself. He works and lives there, surrounded by his camp of followers. The office itself is a two storey, newly constructed building that is gleaming with fresh paint and still sticky with sap. The lower floor is for dealing with troublesome customers, and the upper floor is for Derek’s living quarters. Customs Office All goods and people coming into Thyle Lenora must pass through its large and chaotic customs house. A low stone building surrounded by wooden partitions and huts, the customs house is run by the Halfpenny Halflings. The boss here is Seth Halfpenny, a mathematical genius who can tot up the most difficult taxes in his head. While there are a number of desks run by other Halflings, and Seth could probably get away with just managing, he loves his job and is usually found on the floor. Seth will always deal with any newcomers and new captains. Just in front of the customs office, closer to the docks, an underground market of un-taxed goods has sprung up for those who don’t want to pay to bring things in. Without the Halfpenny stamp, such goods are illegal to sell in Elfstralia – but that doesn’t stop unscrupulous sellers and desperate buyers. Very little is actively forbidden from entering Elfstralia, but livestock and other living produce is sharply inspected to avoid disease. Other items carry a prodigious tax, such as horses. Quidico Bank Just on from the customs house is Quidico Bank, generally just referred to as the bank. Another of the Halfpenny institutions, the Quidico is run by Grant ‘Eel-Purse’ Halfpenny. With security and police scarce in the new land, many of the more wealthy residents choose to keep their gold in the Quidico, under Grant’s watchful eye. The Quidico is also where you can exchange whatever money you have for the newly minted ‘Ruven’ – identical in value and use to the money on the continent, but marked with the Elven seal on one side and the Halfpenny on the other. While in Thyle Lenora merchants will generally accept almost any currency, further in in Imlin they only accept Ruven so exchanges are necessary. The Quidico is a large stone building with wooden outhouses, with a mint at the bank. It is always defended, usually with a contingent of the elven military in addition to Halfling mercenaries as the elven officials keep their money here as well. Fish Market On the northern edge of town can be found a tent market of fish mongers and butchers. Fish is the staple foodstuff of Thyle Lenora, so this part of town is always bustling with people from all different walks of life. The water in the bay here practically froths with fish, as all of the offal goes straight into the sea. A common trick among the dock workers here is to convince newbies to go for a swim in the lovely warm Elfstralia ocean. Such dips are not … usually… fatal. There is no de-facto leader here, but elven military guards patrol regularly and the fishing guild master is powerful enough that most people don’t like to mess around. Sky Towers The elven tradition is to leave the bodies of the dead at the top of tall towers, where their bodies will be picked to bones by the local wildlife. For a similar reason to the fish market, these towers are out of town a ways and by the sea. Built of intricate stone, they are often the first thing that new comers to the city will see from their ships. The elegant tapered towers are topped by broad platforms, around which seagulls and pterodactyls are constantly circling. At the bottom of the towers are tents containing the Clerics of Death, an order of elves led by Nithroel Lenore. No-one is permitted up the towers apart from elves, and usually only the clerics themselves. The other races either bury their dead at the edge of town or burn them, depending on their individual beliefs. The Halfling camp of Donani contains a burning pyre for just this purpose. The Crow's Nest The largest and most ornate of the Sky Towers unfortunately wasn’t finished before the mages left for Imlin, a source of continual annoyance to Nithroel. For now, the tower itself is built but the platform at the top is made of wood. As it’s not yet complete, in The Crow’s Nest they currently inter the elves who have not lived honourable lives or who have been executed. Even the worst elves deserve a good sky burial, claim the clerics. It’s rumoured that occasionally non-elf, non-officially sanctioned bodies also end up on The Crow’s Nest… Donani The Halflings in Thyle Lenora almost universally live in Donani, the caravan and tent city just to the east of the city centre. A bustling metropolis of Halflings, Donani is always loud with music and the yells of children. Opal Halfpenny herself lives here, along with most of the Halfpenny halflings. As such, although it looks inviting and cheerful, there are a surprising number of people who will notice and report if you come in uninvited. Its close proximity to the military camp means that there is always a contingent of the elven army within earshot as well. If you are invited though, it’s one of the nicest places in the town to sit down, drink some ale and hear some stories of the Empire, as well as some new ones which the Halflings are still writing. Tent City This loose collection of tents and bedrolls has no formal name, and everyone who lives here just calls it tent city. Newcomers to Elfstralia often spend their first few weeks or months here, as no-one owns the land and anyone can just pitch up. Unfortunately, this means that it’s also one of the most dangerous places for thieves and muggers, as new arrivals make easy prey and often have heavy pockets. Several enterprising merchants have set up here to sell to new arrivals, notably Esyae Ronan, a female elf craftsman who provides tents and bedrolls at knockdown prices to new Elven arrivals. Animal Pens & Gatehouse So far, no grazing animals have been found native to Elfstralia other than the dinosaurs, and no-one has succeeded in taming them yet. This means that livestock is rare and incredibly valuable compared to the mainland, as they have to be brought on the dangerous 6 week journey across the sea. What livestock there is in Thyle Lenora is owned by the incredibly wealthy and kept in a guarded pen to the North-West of town. The only way in is through the gatehouse, and access is strictly controlled. Anyone seen within the fences not accompanied by one of the guards is given one shouted warning and then shot on sight. At this point, only the most foolhardy would risk such a prize. The pens are also home to Thyle Lenora’s only horses – now a potent status symbol whose breeding and ownership is tightly controlled. Central This impressive red stone building stands at the centre of Thyle Lenora. Raised by the elven mages when they first reached this new land, Central was originally named Belanor Filverel Ahn Gohallad, which means something important in elvish, but pretty soon everyone came to just call it Central. Central is home to any diplomats or council members going through Thyle Lenora, as well as bureaucrats and administrators for the elven people. Central is also home to Thyle Lenora’s guards, led by Darshee “Bloodhound” Roche. The cells are here, as well as the gibbet. Complaints and suggestions can also be lodged, as well as requests for permits or land, or government contracts and investment. This is governed by Esta Mowen, the city’s mayor. Alafare Next to the huge, imposing building of Central is the smaller but no less impressive Alafare. A delicate wooden building beautifully ornamented with silver, Alafare is the Halfling governmental building. When she’s working, Opal Halfpenny can be found here, although gaining an audience with her can be difficult for newcomers. Any Halfling matters are dealt with by the administrators here, though mostly they are dealt with more informally through family channels or quietly in the backstreets of Donani. Still, the Halflings couldn’t let the elves have a fancy central building without having one of their own. Market Square In front of the two government buildings is a huge square, mostly cobbled and filled with stalls. In the centre is a huge water fountain, permanently pumping water into the town. This is the only source of fresh water in town, meaning this is a good meeting place of people from all social strata. The fountain was created by the mages when they initially founded the town, at the same time as Central and Alafare, and the water source itself is of magical origin. The stalls here need a license from Central, meaning the goods here are guaranteed to be legal, safe, and slightly more expensive. The stalls on either side are organised into the general goods to the west, and the food on the right. This is the only place in town you can pick up produce from the farms down south, as well as comforts from home like a good bit of Rynebridge cheese. Ornthalos To the East of town is Ornthalos, the main military camp. Organised in strictly regimented camps, Ornthalos is the first port of call for any elven military coming in from the war. At the top right corner is the main building, a squat square stone beast built like a brick shithouse. Quamara Belstram is the commander of the fort, though she’s often out on patrol with her men. Any elven recruits seeking to explore and fight dinosaurs can also sign up here, although training is crushingly difficult and not for the faint of heart. Elven military can be recognised by the jerkin which they all wear over their armour, embroidered with the design of the Elven people. Ornthalos is entirely Elven in makeup, and always patrolled and defended. Only a fool would try to rob the people of Ornthalos. Luxury Goods To the south of Ornthalos and the main town is the luxury goods market. Located between the safety of Ornthalos and the affluence of The Kines, the market here is where you can pick up some of the truly unusual items from the new world. Looking for a dragon bone knife? No problem, how much you got? The market here is also where you can trade in livestock, and they have strong links to the paddocks to the northwest. Guild Houses To the west of the main market and the central government buildings is the town guild houses, a blend of stone and wood home to the town’s artisans and craftsmen. Key players here are Luvon Tiernan, the male elven fishing and ship wright guild master, Bellaluna Black the female elven livestock guild master and Elora Coyle the female elven smith guild master. Anyone wishing to set up a stall in the market square must first speak to their respective guild master and receive a rosette of affirmation, and then go to Central to get a permit. They crack down harshly on unaffiliated shops or dealers – apart from on or near the docks, where they have no jurisdiction. The Kines A blend of wooden houses and tents, The Kines is where Thyle Lenora’s more affluent townsmen live. The guild masters have their homes here, as well as any wealthy elves such as war heroes or merchants. More patrolled than the tent city, The Kines is a place of high risk and high reward for thieves, and generally crime is low. Primarily elven in makeup. Cae Aleri As goods and people must dock at Thyle Lenora, there is a steady stream of caravans from there to Imlin. The wide, dusty road is called Cae Alari, and there are people travelling it constantly throughout the day. Horses aren’t common as they’re very difficult to transport across the sea, and there appear to be none native to this continent. Carts are pulled either by their owners or rarely by camels, though they are slowly becoming more common. At such a slow pace, the trip typically takes over a week, more if there are storms blowing in from the ocean. While banditry isn’t a large problem, caravans are still lost to bad weather, landslides and wild beasts – this means travelling in larger groups and hiring an escort is de rigueur. Key Residents Opal Halfpenny The current Matriarch. A cunning and intuitive businesswoman, Opal is ruthless when it comes to protecting her family and her profits. Currently living in Donani. Opal rarely meets with those who aren’t movers and shakers, though rumour has it she will always make herself available to arbitrate in family disputes. Always immaculately dressed, Opal is a blonde Halfling who works hard to keep her fitness even as she gets older. Grant 'Eel-Purse' Halfpenny Grant is the head of the counting house, and the final arbitrator on loans and large scale money exchanges. His nickname comes from an old Halfling joke, and implies that Grant is a skinflint, which he is. Grant also owns the only large casino in town, held in the stone market square after dark. While is rarely seen on the floor there, when he is he tends to clean house. A dark haired, green eyed rogue, Grant is rumoured to be the father of a good many of the Halfpenny bastards – it’s possible his nickname may have two meanings. = Seth Halfpenny A mathematical genius who can tot up totals and percentages in seconds, Seth has risen from relative obscurity (he’s only a Halfpenny by marriage) to one of the most trusted hands in the Halfpenny Empire. While he looks shy, very little flusters Seth – in his time as a tax official he has seen just about every scheme and trick in the book, and a pretty woman who thinks she can make him blush with a wink will find him completely unmoved. He and his wife Selkie live in Donani with their brood of children, who Selkie will swear that only Seth can keep count of. Seth is a slightly built Halfling with slightly foppish brown hair. Jandar Feyfolken In the Empire, Jandar was based in Kingspire and acted as the face of the Council to the diplomats there. In Elfstralia, Jandar found himself talking to his own people more as the Council no longer needed to liaise with other races. He did his best, but after so long working among humans, dwarves and Halflings Jandar found he wasn’t enjoying his new role. A few weeks after landing in Elfstralia, his role changed, and he became chief intermediary to the Halfpenny Halflings. Jandar is a regular sight on the Cae Aleri on the back of his prize white horse – constantly travelling between his elven masters and his Halfling clients. Jandar is oppressively immaculate, even if he’s just spent 3 weeks on the road, and his manners are courtly perfect. More than one Halfling has come away from a conversation with him feeling themselves deeply complimented, only to be told later they were being subtly insulted. Jandar's personal life is a little less spotless. Although he is a man of some prestige, he has never taken a partner or fathered a child. Given the low elven birthrate and the severely reduced number of both elves in general and healthy adult males in particular, this is considered odd in some circles and downright unpatriotic in others. Some blame this on his father, who claimed that his mother was a fae creature who stayed with him for one night, and left the baby Jandar on the doorstep the next morning. However, no-one has yet been brave enough to broach the issue with him... Esta Mowen While Esta is not an Intermediary, she is still an important figure in the political scene. Esta is the mayor of Thyle Lenora, a hard-bitten ex-whaler who cut her teeth on the docks of Whaletown. Esta knows port cities intimately, as well as the seedy underbelly of smuggling and thievery that go on within them. Unlike her counterpart Khatar in Imlin, Esta is comfortable playing free and loose with the rules – especially in this new lawless frontier. However, she does have her limits, and those who cross them can be found on The Crow’s Nest – a large sky burial site over the sea close to the docks. Esta is an older elf of 500, brawny and rippling with well used muscle with not a sheen of fat on it. Only her silver hair belies her true age. Darshee “Bloodhound” Roche Darshee a female elf who takes her job very seriously. She is constantly at odds with Esta over her considerably more lax approach to the law. Darshee passionately believes in the meritocratic, equal opportunity system of the elves, and she is an elven criminal’s worst nightmare. However, she does have a problem with prioritising – Darshee hunts down graffiti artists with as much fervour as murderers, and whichever catches her eye first she will follow to the end regardless of what else is going on. Derek Halfpenny One of the Halfpenny Halflings, Derek is popularly described as ‘a slimy turd’. A shameless toady to his master Grant, Derek believes himself to be his equal in romantic pursuits and he hits on women mercilessly, regardless of age or race. Derek is also widely suspected of skimming off the top by allowing speciality goods through without being taxed and then taking a percentage of the money saved. There are also whispers of darker crimes, usually accompanied by the mantra 'The docks aren't safe at night'. Nithroel Lenore Lenore is the elected representative of the Clerics of Death. Undertakers of the elven dead, the death clerics take their duties very seriously and have a whole religion of laws and superstitions built around their duties. Lenore is a humourless fanatic who honours every rule that the priesthood has, and who doggedly defends her people from any slight or criticism. However, she is noticeably kinder to non-elves, as she knows they did not have the same advantages as elves and therefore can't be blamed for their failings. At first glance, Lenore looks like one of the bodies she works with – withered and lined, with nut brown skin drawn tight around old bones. 'Fitz' Known only as Fitz, this gnomish trader lives and works in his 'curiousities' tent, over in the luxury goods market. A tradesman in magical gewgaws, curiosities and trinkets, Fitz has a reputation for overselling his wares. But as everything is stamped and misleading advertising is not policed, Fitz enjoys a healthy profit from his trade. Which is not to say, of course, that EVERYTHING Fitz sells is counterfeit. Indeed, he's often the person who new arrivals sell their old 'useless' knickknacks to - meaning that if a person can sift through the sales talk, there are often items of genuine worth as well. Fitz is a small, plump male gnome with perfumed oils in his hair and a fondness for imported spirits.